Translucent Love
by chrlschrstnbny
Summary: Even if I'm not Anna's first love as long as our love will last..
1. Chapter 1

"Translucent Love"

Disclaimer : If shaman king is mine the plot will be crazy ahahaha so happy to say it's not :)

Hey this is my 2nd fanfic Yay! It is a HaoxAnna fanfic, BTW I'm in love with Hao :D

Chapter 1

_tears in my eyes falling down my face like a waterfalls that doesn't stop to run down the stream I never knew that Love would be this painful, solitude engulfs my heart,why does it have to be me? Why does it have to her that you choose? I never knew that this day would come, all I knew was loving you but then you left with another girl.._

"Hao sama...I'll call for help" a little african kid said to a man laying in the kid seek for help when she encounter a certein blonde that is crying silently "you,, you are.." The blonde said to the desperate kid "Anna sama? Opacho needs Anna sama's help Hao sama is unconscious" the little kid said to the shocked blonde girl "he's alive ?where is he? The blonde girl said in a sad tone.

In a small apartment I take care of Asakura Hao I make myself busy so I won't think of my ex-fiance until that man awakens from his slumber "Anna? I never knew that God is kind to me to let an angel take care of a devil like me" the new awake shaman said "More like a fallen angel" Said the blonde woman staring at the ceiling "mmm... It seems that you survive the blow that They landed on you" she continued "well as you can see my dear sister-in-law I still have my furyoku and it became more greater than before and don't you forget that I obtained the great spirit so I'm the shaman king" the man said with a triumph face "oh I see you seem well now and by the way don't label me as your sister in law I have no relations with him anymore" the blonde girl said with a painful eyes, the shaman seem to notice it and hug her "what the Hao i demand you to let go of me" the girl said to Hao with a threatening voice then she slapped him but Hao stopped it as well as her well known Left hand "anna... Where's the spark in your eyes go? What happened?" The shaman said with a serious eyes. Then the blonde woman said while clenching her two little fists

*Flash back*  
"Uhmm.. Ano Anna I'm so sorry..." The young shaman with a head phone on his head said to the blonde girl "well, I know It's okay" _'no it's not okay'_ "you can leave now and be happy with her"_'no please don't leave stay with me don't go with her'_ the blonde said to the boy with no trace of sadness..

*End of Flash back*

"That's bad... I'm sorry to hear that" Hao said to The blonde woman who is about to cry "Hao sama!" The little african kid jump to the chest of the shaman "You don't have to feel bad about us what's done is done" the blonde woman said while walking towards the door "Where you going?" The shaman asked "I'll go to work" the blonde girl said to the shaman "Hnn... I guess Opacho and I will be a freeloader ne I can't let a woman stay alone in the house" Hao said to Anna with a passionate eyes that makes her blush but she ignored it "suit yourself I'll leave you the housechores" Anna said while walking away. "I'll heal anna's heart Opacho I don't want her make that kind of face again" Hao said to his little servant "Opacho wants to see Hao sama and Anna sama smile,,why Hao sama won't kill human anymore?" Asked the curious kid "I won't do that anymore... i realized lot of things" hao said while smiling .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Shaman king is not mine :)

Chapter 2

_As time come the pain is slowly fading but the scars still remain the bitterness of love made me a coward ... So scared to fall in love once again.._

After how many years and I'm on my second year college a fine adult and  
Working hard for the sake of my future Our future with the man I live throughout the years the man that not even once never left my side he is an unexpected man that has pure love in his heart.

"Oh first day of our second year in university I hope something interesting would happen, Opacho is still little but she's already in gradeschool funny ne?" The shaman with a long silky black hair said to the woman while stroking that girl's blonde hair that has a length similar to him "Oh well.. Can you please stop touching my hair I'll kill you" the woman said grinding her teeth to the amused shaman "as you can see my beloved anna you became more and more beautiful as day comes that i can't help but touch you." The shaman said and kissed the hair  
Of the girl "Niichan! never knew that we'll meet here" the other shaman with a headphone in his head said to hao "How the heck did you survive that battle?" The ainu boy added "stop calling me that i'm the shaman king.. Oh well I just lost a grip that time because of realization" Hao said while he crossed his arms "Hao I'll go to cafeteria first" the blonde woman said to him "Is that Anna-san? She's very beautiful ne yoh-kun?" The little boy said to his friend "I guess you have a lot of things to say .. And by the way you're the shaman king now and you're not killing humans anymore" the chinese boy said with a confident look "Anna would kill me if I hurt a human and I realized that I forgot an emotion during our battle that's why I changed myself" the shaman said to them while staring to the sky "ehehe... And i guess you're living with anna?" The boy with a headphone said to his brother "She's the one that my Loyal servant found in a forest where I am unconscious damn everyday is fun while staying with her, her temper is very amusing" the shaman said to his brother with a happy face "well a lot had happened between Yoh kun and her and we're worried about her because she disappear but we saw her in television and magazines she became a model ne?" The little boy said with amazement "yea she sure is popular and she became more hot than before" the ainu said with an evil grin to his face when he saw the serious and scary face of the shaman "dare to lay a finger on my woman or I'll let you experience the power of great spirit" the shaman said to the Ainu with a dark aura "I'll help you in that" the chinese boy said to the shaman with a mischievous laugh "Heheheh.. They sure get along fast" the boy with a headphone said to his worried little friend "WE'RE NOT!" The three mad shaman said to the Carefreeboy with a headphone "Well Why don't we goo to cafeteria Anna san might be looking for you" the little boy said to Hao.

The lunch is done and I don't have anything to do because my schedule is done and my work is tomorrow so today is my free time and I'm waiting for my stupid man when I saw my ex-fiance

"Oh... It's you, long time no see" the blonde girl said to the grinning man "Ahh.. Anna!" Shouted the shocked boy with a headphone..

_My first love that gives me the first heart break.. We part for so long.. And Forgetting him is a hard thing to do but it's been a long time and I've moved on and now we're here face to face..._

A/N :SHort?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_God knows how I want you to be back from me... The star knows how I wished for your return but now I know you're not really for me.._

"Anna... Uhmm.. Glad to see you fine" the boy with a headphone said to the blonde girl with a big grin on his face "Well, Glad to see you too then.." The woman replied to that boy. meanwhile outside the room Hao is about to enter it when he saw his brother and anna talking so he hides 'well it's not my thing to eavesdrop but it would be okay' he thought "how are you and tamao?" The blonde woman said to the headphone boy while looking at the window "uhmmm.. How can I put this we're doing fine" the boy said while scratching his head "i'm sorry anna for what I did" he added "well, it's okay i already cried enough that I could build a new ocean but i'm fine already" the woman said with a smile on her face "how's life with brother are you doing fine?" The boy asked worriedly to the blonde girl "Oh well we're fine" she replied dully "I never knew that you'll get married after college" the boy said "well.. It's a long story" the woman said again with a dull tone "Do you love him?" The boy said to the blushing woman, meanwhile outside the door 'I'm scared of what she would answer' Hao thought and gulped "well.. You're brother is unique that he never fails to make me laugh with his lame unaware jokes, God bestowed him an overflowing confident that I would love to throw an iceberg to him but I like it that confident of him, and if we argue it would be a never ending debate I never knew that Asakura Hao the strongest and most feared and most evil shaman in the world was now turned into a saint because he always go to church and listen to sermons and confess once a month unbelievable ne? And most of all he never made me feel unloved and unwanted .. Until i knew it that I learned to love him my fear to love again changes because of him I love him in all aspect his bad side And good side i love it both and i won't let him go back to the old time I love him so much that I forget to put a facade, he is the man that i would marry and yes I love him" the blonde woman proudly said to her ex-fiance , Yoh is shocked to what Anna said to her "Oh well,, I'm so happy to hear about that guess I'll wish you both happiness"

A certain man walks along the hallway walking outside the campus when he saw his little servant waiting at the gate "Hao sama!" The little kid said to his happy master "Oh.. Opacho... Hahaha... You're great in your uniform you don't have to fetch us" the little kid seems confused "Hao sama seems happy but Opacha likes Hao sama happy but Opacho wants to know the reason" the little kid mumbled "Nothing i just think That loving and letting go o; hatred is such a wonderful thing" the shaman said to his curious servant."Asakura Hao you're blocking my way! Why don't you move or I'll send you to heaven!" The blonde girl utter to the shaman in a warning tone the Shaman is quiet amuse "ho... Send me to heaven hun? Then I want to go to heaven here on earth" he whispered it on the ears of Anna in passionate way but he got slapped by her but was stopped even her legendary left "tsss... Go and buy the ingredients of our today's dinner" the woman said to the shaman who is still holding her hands "My dear Anna you would come to me whether you like it or not" the shaman said while walking but still holding her "Hao sama ... anna sama.. Wait for Opacho" the little kid said to her masters "Come on Opacho while Anna is still defenseless" the shaman told his servant with a big smile in his face "Hai Hao sama" opacho answered and smiled back "Hey, You Hao you're really dead!" Anna annoyingly told Hao but she doesn't let go her hands. 'How can i not love this idiot?' She thought.

A/N : Last chapter next..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :Oh yeahh..last chapter my next fanfic will be Fairy tail :D

Chapter 4

HAO'S POV

This is the day... The day that I've been waiting for decade... My beautiful soon to be wife walking on the aisle very graceful very beautiful... I'm so nervous... I can't believe that this day would come.. After the things that I've been through...I never knew I would find happiness...

ANNA'S POV

I'm trembling because of Nervous that man standing infront of the priest and the altar looking at me with such a gaze that could make all the girls weak... This man I love him...

"Beautiful as always" the shaman said dearly to his lovely bride and held her hands "Let's start the ceremony..Father and Hao could you let go of my hands cause I can't hold my Boquet" the beautiful blonde hair utter to his groom who is grinning "I won't run away idiot, I love you" she added to the worried shaman. And the both of them vowed in front of God that they would be together and love each other until- "even Death won't tear us apart" Hao said to her new wife and kissed her

After 10 years

School is boring but If I don't go there Mom is scarier than the end of the world Dad is also scared of Mom even Opacho who is very loyal to dad can't help him if he's getting Mom's wrath but what's unbelievable is Dad is very sweet towards mom he is very powerful since he is the shaman king he protects us that no one can ever harm us Uncle Yoh and Aunt Tamao visit us oftenly, Uncle Ryu owns a restaurant that we always go there for dinner if Dad is in the mood and mom doesn't want to cook, Uncle Lyserg works as a CEO in the business of Dad, Uncle Chocolove became a famous comedian and movie star under Dad's company name, uncle Manta always visit  
opacho Dad and Mom is very amuse to see the two Uncle HoroHoro and Ren also work for Dad, My Mom retired for being a model because Dad doesn't want her to work...when I enter to our big Japanese palace style house.

"Anna Sama Hao sama... Hana Bocchama is at home" the african girl whose very small that you don't even say her age said to her master "Oh really Opacho" the masculine shaman said to the girl while hugging her wife in front of him "Dad .. mom" the little boy shouted and run towards his parents like its they part for so long Hao let go of his wife and Hug his hand and carry him in front of his mother "Ano.. mama I want to have a baby sister so make love with daddy tonight.., I won't disturb you later" the little kid said to his mother with innocent smile not noticing the blush and annoued face of her mom "Hana,,, who told you about that thing? huh?!" anna asked in a calm way but you can say that she is Mad because of her facial expression "To Dad" the little kid stand up and chase after opacho to grab some food "Uhmmm,,, Anna you heard our child" Hao said to Anna in mischievous way "Don't teach our child about things that he shouldn't know... You Pervert!" anna told his amused husband "Oh.., I won't tell him anymore.. So You're mine tonight my beloved wife" Hao whisphered softly to her blushing wife.

_Sometimes we need to be hurt for us to be strong... _

_We will love a lot of people and hurt ourself until we find the person that is really meant for us..._

_We shouldn't stop believing..We should be patient because God has always a reason._

A/N : I love Hao :D


End file.
